Is This Cas, Our Cas?
by Emmaline Louise Peel
Summary: When Metatron takes Castiel's grace he — much like what happened to Anael — became Theseus Cassio Lowood, Ghost Hunter. Now three years later Sam and Dean are still looking for their angel friend, Cas is having strange dreams, and why is Sam getting visions again? What does Thunder Bay and Anna Korlov have to do with any of this? (Rating may or may not change)
1. Prologue Castiel to Theseus Cassio

**Prologue; Castiel to Theseus Cassio**

"These were never trials, Castiel. This is a spell." Metatron say darkly as he pulls a vial from his pocket and holds it to Castiel's neck, "What I'm taking from you now, your essence, your grace is the last piece."

Metatron caps the vial and sighs, closing the wound on Castiel's throat. "Something wonderful is going to happen, for me and for you. I want you to live this new life to the fullest," He gives Cas a condescending smile, "Find a wife, make babies and when you die and your should comes to heaven, find me. Tell me your story."

He spoke almost kindly to Castiel, before placing his hand upon the newly degraced angel's forehead. "Now go." A bright light filled the entire room, blocking everything from view.

..:o0O0o:..

Theseus Cassio Lowood had sat up sharply in his bed and reached for the knife he had hidden underneath his pillow, before he was awake enough to realise it was another dream.


	2. A Search For an Angel

**Chapter One; A Search For an Angel**

It's been three years since Metatron took over heaven and forced the angels to fall. Yet, there was no sign that any of it had happened save a freak 'meteor' shower. Sam and Dean — or anyone else for that matter — had seen or heard anything that indicated that the angels were on earth, in fact for the last three years many of the ghost cases they investigated were already dealt with by the time they got there.

What really got on their nerves though, was the feeling of deja vu. They were travelling all over the country, searching for someone important to them, all the while dealing with whatever supernatural things showed up along the way. _Just like the search for dad_.

..:o0O0o:..

Cas has been having these odd dreams for three years now, he had also been getting the occasional dream about his fathers death, — which he assumed was normal for someone who'd witnessed something like that — no, these other dreams were about two men, Sam and Dean were their names, they were always going on some sort of dangerous trip across the country.

Eventually, he started writing down everything he saw in the dreams into a Journal (_not _a diary no matter what his mother said). Soon he was able to compile everything he knew about the two into profiles including drawings of the brothers.

He was also discovering new types of monsters out there of course he wasn't ever quite sure if they were real, but if ghosts could be real why not demons, werewolves and vampires etc. exist?

He gathered up his _journal _and his pencil case, started writing down what he'd dreamt this time. About the man he somehow knew was named Metatron, the pain that seemed so real when he sliced his throat and pulled out something that looked like white light, about the strange this the man said to him about spells and stories, and finally about when Metatron touched his forehead and the blinding light that filled the room.

To go with it, he drew a picture of the man from his dream. When suddenly:

"Cas! You've been in bed for ages now, you need to come down stairs and get ready for school, or you'll be late!"

That was mum, I sighed and slipped my journal into my bag and got dressed for school. I could just feel it in my bones, today would be a long day.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope you like this story my twin sister Steph and I came up with and also realised that there a no crossovers of Anna with anything! Umm, please keep in mind that Cas and any other characters from ****_'Anna Dressed in Blood' _****are highly likely to be OOC because it's been a ****_long_**** time since I read the book.**

**See you 'round,**

**\- Emma Lou**


	3. Demon Blood

**Chapter Two; Demon Blood…**

Pain rushed through Sam's head and he felt himself being pulled into a vision…

_… __A house. One of those old, victorian style houses that you see on restoration shows… _

_… __A boy with dark hair, laying on the hard floorboards, surrounded by other guys his age…_

_… __One of the other boys, the blonde one, standing in front of the dark haired one was ripped apart _

_by a girl with black hair whipping around in wind that wasn't there, black eyes_ 'like a demon'

Sam thought, _wearing a dress that appeared to once have been white, dripping red with blood…_

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Sammy!" Dean had, sometime between the vision beginning and the end, stopped the car on the side of the road.

"I-I think, I just had a vision." He was hesitant in confiding in Dean, he didn't want his brother to think he had started on the demon blood again.

"What? Sammy, how could you have had a vision? You haven't—" Dean was interrupted by Sam, "Dean, no! I swear I haven't been anywhere _near _demon blood. Do you really think that after what happened last time that I would go back to it?!"

Dean quickly tried to calm his brother, once satisfied he started the car up again, "Sorry Sammy, you know I will _always_ be cautious when it comes to you and demons, once an addict always an addict. That's just how it works, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, quickly changing the subject, "I think I know where Cas is."

Dean's eyes widened, but had to keep them on the road. "Why didn't you say something sooner? What did you see? How did you know it was Cas? Where is he?" He fired off questions in quick succession.

"Whoa, calm down Dean. I don't know where he is or if it was _actually_ him, but I'm certain it is. He was in an old house, looked like he'd been knocked out, there was another kid being ripped apart by a girl, probably a demon judging by her eyes. I'll need to do some research, but I'm sure I can find the house in someone's archives. We should find a place to spend the night."

..:o0O0o:..

Cas had just gotten home from Anna's house he was exhausted, despite his lack of activity. As soon as his head hit the pillow he sank into a world of slumber.

_Opening his eyes, he found himself in the back of a car— which he now knew to be a '67 Chevy Impala, from his previous dreams, Sam and Dean were sitting in the front, he in the back just like always. The two men looked older than they usually did in his dreams. They weren't talking to him either, as if they didn't know he was there._

_"__I think I know where Cas is." Sam said quietly to Dean._

_"__Why didn't you say something sooner? What did you see? How did you know it was Cas? Where is he?" Dean asked in rapid fire, giving Sam brief glances while still concentrating on the road._

_"__Whoa, calm down Dean. I don't know where he is or if it was actually him, but I'm certain it is. He was in an old house, looked like he'd been knocked out, there was another kid being ripped apart by a girl, probably a demon judging by her eyes. I'll need to do some research, but I'm sure I can find the house in someone's archives. We should find a place to spend the night."_

_The two stopped their conversation there, Sam pulling out his laptop and soon had his fingers dancing all over the keyboard, with skill that only someone often using such a device can achieve, and Dean had once again putting all his focus on the road, although to Cas it looked as though he were in deep thought, with just a small upwards tilt to the corners of his lips._

**A/N: Hey Guys, first of all I want to thank the guest known as ploThief for getting me back into my groove in matter of seconds, although I had already half written this chapter a month or so ago, your review got me to finish it and to hopefully post another chapter soon! And please if you have any ideas or think I could have done something better or even spelling errors, do not hesitate to let me know!**

**See you 'round,**

**\- Emma Lou**


End file.
